fullmetal order
by michelous
Summary: what if truth's cost wasnt just alchemy what if fem ed had to solve problems for another world to join her family again changed from fate stay night to fate grand order Ediline x servant reverse harem on hold for further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal order chapter 1 into a new world**

 **This is my newest story in a world if truth asked for something different of fem ed/Ediline in the fate universe**

 **I won't reveal how deep it will go until later chapters**

Normal talk

 **Homunculus talk**

 **Ed pov**

After by brother used his soul to bring back my arm, I had to make on final offering to truth to get Al back. I knew to see Al again I would have to offer something so I use human transmutation on myself, then see what price I needed to pay. When I faced Truth, I asked "what do I need to give up for my brother?" the shadow being then replied " **I want your time, I want you to save all of time and space."** My only reply was "how the hell do I do that?" the shadow just said " **step through the gate and you won't need to do it alone. I will give your body a boost from greed and others will help you as well."** I then asked "if all do this will I be able to see my brother again?" truth replied with " **you won't just be saving Alphonse but giving him a home to go back to. But if really want answers just walk through."**

The wondering and where I had to go made me go into the gate. I asked one last question "do you plan to send me more that just greed to guide me?" the shadow being said " **yes, but it might be a while before you meet your next guide. You will run into people that will guide you but not direct help yet."** I then walked through to only be in an area much like around the frozen wall. I then walked around a forest until hitting what seemed like a barrier which woke up greed and made him say " **use your alchemy on this barrier."** I did as he said and a path opened which lead me to a large mansion. Then when I made it in I was stopped by two maids and fought them till I broke both their arms using greed's hardening power.

I was soon greeted by an old man, who said "how can I help you Miss?" I replied "my name is Ediline Elric, the fullmetal alchemist." He replied "if you can prove useful enough I will give you money and won't kill you." After spending around a year and improving what my new tenants, whom I knew as the Einzbern clan, they began to trust or at least listen to me. I even learned how their homunculi were different than the kind from my world. one thing I did do was to help extend illya's lifespan as long as she didn't become the grail. I knew I would have to try and keep the girl alive but wasn't sure how to.

It wasn't long after I gained the old man's trust he said "I want you to be our representative for the next grail war." I replied "what do you need me to do?" he replied "I need you to be a master, since you made our less capable. You must use your servant to win the war for us." I knew he meant it as both a treat and need but I just assumed this was one of the tasks truth meant for me to complete. I then asked him "so when and where do we summon this servant." He said "we are going to the final resting place of Hercules. The records said "it was in Spain but our final records say France."

I learned how both these places where close to my home country of Amestris. I also learned that my home country was part of Germany in this world. the biggest lesson I learned about this world was how science improved and about magecraft and magic and how due to my father I had very strong magecraft, mainly magic circuits. I also learned of my father's counterpart in this world Paracelsus von Hohenheim and that my father could have even been Paracelsus, since all reports said the man vanished. The other thing I kept feeling was that I could be a part of this world and not know it.

I then book the plane to Paris and pickup up a book in French from a bookstore just to try and learn French, I didn't really see what it was just the store owner seemed to know it was perfect for me. After I short trip to the island, I waited till midnight and began the summoning ritual. When I did out came two servants a man with a tattered suit and a woman in a leotard holding a shield. The man said "servant avenger to your service." I thought that was strange since the old man wanted me to summon berserker. Then I asked the woman "are you within the seven main classes or did I fuck up did time?" she replied "I am a demi-servant summoned to shielder class sempai and avenger was because you had a better catalyst in your bag and I was sent here to aid you. I just used the summon to come to you. If you need to know I met you a year ago and my name is Mashu Kyrielight." I then asked "So how to do know me and what do you like my name is?" she replied "your name is Edline Emiya."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will reveal more about Edline and her true nature in the fsn world as well as meet the rest of the cast for this part**

 **week of 2/25/18 Pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 3/4/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 3/11/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 3/18/18 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 3/25/18 pokemon spirit Gx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal order chapter 2 anti-singularity**

 **This chapter will at least cover the second part of the first arc**

 **I am going to explain this story is set in FGO/fate grand order setting with fem Ed going through each of the singularities and events translated into English so far**

 **I am not sure when I will stop or slow down the story Ediline will have servant reverse harem**

 **Ediline pov**

When I heard the name Emiya I was happy I was left alone for the summoning, since the people I was helping didn't really like the Emiya line. Then Mashu said to me "I would recommend you tell, Illya to summon Hercules berserker as planned." I then asked "don't you and Mr. avenger there count towards the summon count?" the leotard clad girl said "we are extra class servants and don't count towards the seven. Most of the time only seven servants can be summoned but we haven't been summoned by this grail but by Chaldea, thus not going towards the count." I then asked Mashu "My memory is fuzzy explain what is happening, who I am and how I got here?" she started with "first, you are the daughter of Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya. Second, soon after your birth there was a catastrophe forcing you to be placed within Chaldea until a problem happened. Third that problem was you were sent before Singularity F could happen. You were sent to be able to interact with this and guide history to happen a way that won't prevent your birth or lead to singularity f."

It wasn't long after returning to the castle, I explained to the old man in charge about my two extra class servants and how they allowed summoning of a standard berserker but I wasn't able to summon one. That forced the little girl to summon the giant mass of muscle that was Hercules. I would have to help the girl until the time came from the wish to be granted. At least that is what I told him and made Illya believe. When we arrived in fuyuki, Illya spent most of her time at the castle while I explored the city of my current body's birth or thought was my birth until Mashu said "you were born in London, after too many nights of drunk sex." I really didn't need Mashu to say that but at least learned a longer me spent some time in this city.

It ended up being about a week till the last servant was summoned and the war went full on. My plan involved escaping and making sure the events went properly. I watched my and made sure thing happened as they needed to. The first thing I did was placed myself in the school as a transfer student. I ended up in my mother's class and learned she was very much like me but even harder at showing her feelings than me. I also learned my father was dense as a brick and pretty much discovered getting them together would require events much like war to get them to fall in love.

Once the war started going, I knew I had to force my parents to come together and for that I used avenger to arrange their first partnership. The next thing I did was to use greed to help force my mother closer to my father. The war speeding up forced them even closer. The next thing that forced them even closer was this war's caster Medea and her claiming both of their servants. With that I needed to send Mashu and avenger in to help them. After that, I returned to the castle to see Illya and berserker taken a servant that was part of the last grail war, Gilgamesh that war's archer.

I wasn't sure how to defeat the oldest hero at first but then archer, an older version of my father was the secret to winning. The true reveal was when my father and his from alternate world servant-self fought, thus teaching the younger Shirou the older Shirou's magic to its fullest. Then after their fight was done Gilgamesh came in forcing my use of Mashu and Avenger to drive him off. After that, I was pretty sure was a moment that could have lead to my conception.

The next day was the final battle with Gilgamesh and Shirou to end the war. To my luck my parents had it mostly handled until Gilgamesh used his noble phantasm that was, I was forced to use Mashu's shield to stop the attack. Then to help my mother I had to send in avenger because she was inside the tainted grail and Avenger said "there is another avenger inside there, and unless we could find a moon cancer or a berserker we couldn't handle it. Only another avenger could." My avenger then went into the grail to destroy it from the inside out but after it was gone he didn't return. After that my father used his reality marble to kill Gilgamesh.

Then with that, I saw a flash and then woke up in what looked in a lab. He then said to me "my name is Romani Archaman but you can just call me Dr. Roman. I am going to help you from here to stop a rouge member of this organization. While you thought you stopped the singularity another member, reversed it but Professor Lev succeeded and caused seven other singularities that we need to stop."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be the start** **Orleans** **and learn how Ed can get other servants. I will base her team based on my servants throughout. Ed will have servant reverse harem as well.**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 4/9/18 pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 4/16/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 4/23/18 When the duck becomes a hunter**

 **week of 4/30/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 5/6/18 fullmetal order**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal order chapter 3 dragon maiden of war**

 **This chapter will cover Orleans singularity**

 **With Ed getting into the missions and summoning her first servants**

 **I will set up a reverse harem for Ediline as the story goes**

 **I will do chapter[s] on each singularity and event so far in English**

 **Ed pov**

 **After talking with Dr. Roman, I learned pretty much outside of** Chaldea Security Organization bases was pretty much gone and to restore it I would need to collect the holy grails from seven singularities to restore the timeline and save this world. To aid me with this I would have the help of Mashu as well as servants I could gather. Which was so far for now Cu Chulainn (Caster) but could use others I ran into and could also summon random heroes from various points in history, I started picking a few which where my father's saber Artoria pendragon, the alternate servant self of my father archer Emiya, the assassin of the temple Sasaki Kojirou, the legendary dragon slayer Saint George, caster the legendary playwright William Shakespeare, for lancer , the spartan king Leonidas, for berserker the knight of the lake Lancelot and another archer in the hero of Persia Arash. I knew I could gather more later when I could learn of more servants during my missions.

 **The next day, I learned about the first mission and that was to try and find the first problem in the timeline. Before I left, I met a servant summoned to aid operation of the** Chaldea and that was Leonardo Da Vinci, whom was summoned as woman in the likeness of his greatest artwork the Mona Lisa. The servant said to me "if you find pieces of scattered magic I can offer some aid to you." But then we went off to try and solve the first puzzle a singularity.

Mashu and I then landed entered the coffin to be transported to the location. When we arrived we also met the strange rabbit like creature named Fou that would help guide us. But soon after landing a group of French soldiers attacked us and forced the servants summoned to help. Since the attackers were normal human we had to bring them down while keeping them alive. When everything was done the soldiers fell with ease. Once they were defeated the soldiers offered help if we helped them stop the undead soldiers of the English. After a few fight, we met the French commander a female leader named Jeanne D'arc, who was a servant of the ruler class. When things calmed down a bit Jeanne told us the enemy was an altered version of herself, who had a necromancer bringing dead soldiers back as zombies to help her destroy France at the same time the dark Jeanne was controlling dragons as well.

 **After more battles, my team met up with Jeanne alter and her team of controlled servants. Those were two vampires known as Carmella and Vlad 3 summoned to assassin and lancer classes. The battle to defeat the two was hard found but I managed to win and gain another ally in as a rider the former queen of France Marie Antoinette and with her the famous composer Mozart. After we finished talking, werewolves attacked and we were forced to fight them off. Then after many waves of werewolves, we met Jeanne alter's rider Martha and fight her off. Jeanne, Mashu and Sasaki did most of the work. Once we made it to the next city our enemies were zombified soldiers. then came out more dragons and finally came out her assassin phantom of the opera. But with the phantom defeated the professor alerted us, a large dragon and three servants were coming. The first two of the servants were the berserker knight Lancelot and the assassin executioner Sanson. Then before the dragon could come was the assassin vampire Carmilla but she fell with ease. When we made it to the next city we met Siegfried, who wanted to fight the giant dragon but to do so we needed to remove a curse Jeanne alter placed**

 **After that, we battled on until two more servants blocked our way the dragon berserker Kiyohime and another younger lancer version Carmilla Elizabeth Bathory, which I could tell both were very dragonic. Thankfully I was able to fight off the fight them off with ease and after them came another version of saint George to aid us in getting the normal people to safety. At the same type Marie convinced Sanson to join our side. We then continued fight Jeanne alter's dragon slaves and zombies making our way closer and closer to the place to remove the seal. After fighting off many waves Jeanne's archer arrived. Then who came to help us but a Jeanne's came the saber Gilles to aid us.**

With his help we took on armies of the dead lead by Jeanne alter's lancer and saber, which we barely managed to hold off and Vlad 3 vanished. My next opponent was Sanson one last time and with ease I defeated the executioner and made him vanish. After that I had to help Elizabeth take on her older more vampiric self and between Artoria's holy sword and Liz's spear we defeated the vampire. Then with Carmilla's defeat, the seal on Siegfried was broken and his rival the great dragon Fafnir also came to face us. But with the help of my assassin class servants and Siegfried the dragon was no issue.

Then with the dragon no longer guarding Orleans, we began to liberate the other cities around the castle. With all the towns freed, that provoked another evil caster version of Gilles to come and face us. The saber version then said "That is the version of me that went insane after Jeanne's death I did awful things and it seems might be the force behind the evil Jeanne. We then began to battle against the evil mage and managed to stop him. But after that, I watched as Jeanne met her tainted double.

The first waves of enemies Jeanne alter through our way weaker shadow versions of the past servants she summoned. After that we fought Jeanne alter and won only for evil Gilles to return and use alter's energy to summon a giant monster to battle along with him only for Artoria to blow him and his monster away.

When he vanished, we gained the holy grail and all the remaining servants vanished and asked for use to summon them at a later time. After that, we went back to the base and we greeted by the professor and Da Vinci to thank use for restoring the timeline. The first servant I summoned was Kiyohime and then a few other servants. After that, I went to sleep only to wake up with the announcement from Da Vinci, we found another singularity right away.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover then after that I may do a chapter on the for Moon goddess and Nero fest**

 **I may do lemons in later chapters**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 6/17/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 6/24/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 7/1/18 Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 7/8/18 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 7/15/18 fullmetal order**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fullmetal order chapter 4 the insanity in Rome**

 **This chapter as stated will cover the second singularity** **Septem**

 **With a few of my own twists and Ed dealing with Nero**

 **Ed pov**

After resting a bit, I woke up from a dream that I couldn't fully remember. Mashu tried to ask me about it so I thought it could be about her. But before I could ask the purple haired girl rushed me to the lab. There I met the professor and he told me the next grail was in the roman empire and most likely in the city of Rome itself but the exact point was hard to tell. The first place we landed was pretty much the same and after chatting with the professor we learned the current leader of Rome was the emperor Nero.

Then I learned our presence alerted some soldiers and I shouted "Why do we have to get into battles with the locals right away." I then had Kiyohime, Mashu, and Jeanne help me bring the soldier down without killing them. Then after the fight, we met a woman in red. I then helped her battle through until we met the first servant of this singularity, the former emperor Caligula, who revealed a connection to the woman in red. It could tell through our battle this servant wanted the woman in red. Then we fought the soldiers the servant brought until he vanished and the woman revealed herself as the woman revealed herself as the fifth emperor of Rome Nero. That revealed much as my father's saber this person recorded as male in history was really female. I then asked the emperor "Why does your outfit show so much of your body?" the reply I received was "the people of Rome need to see my beautiful form." With that I just had to accept it and keep going on until Nero brought us into a city and we explained who we were in the simplest terms to the woman and that who needed to find the holy grail. But before too long we ran into more soldier causing trouble and had to help Nero take down the waves of soldiers. Until we made it to Nero's base and learned the grail holder could be bringing back all the other emperors as servants to destabilize Rome and could even be one of the other emperors.

Then while we were talking another wave of soldiers attacked but we were able to fight them off with ease. Then around the leylines ghost and undead creatures began to swarm and we had to keep the ghosts off the normal people. After that fight, we went into the wild to look for the leader of the united empire and see what servants could be leading them.

But after making to the next field of battle we met two servant commanders Boudica and Spartacus. One was a former queen of Britania and the other a former gladiator. But with the help of my servants and Mashu I was able to stop them and gain the former queen's aid. But after that fight we met the second commander of the united empire Julius Caesar. We started by fighting Caesar's soldiers and golems until we meet the man in battle and destroy the servant and make him die for sure. But with the fat servant's defeat, I felt Leff was somewhere in the singularity ready to cause more problems for us. Then when I had a chance to talk to a normal citizen she mentioned something about an ancient god and then Nero brought up hearing about this a few times. Nero mentioned the god seemed to be in the Mediterranean. Then the professor said "It could be a divine spirit or a being beyond normal heroic spites. Basically, they are gods of some kind and the lose of these spirits was end of the age of gods." I then said "I think I remember seeing something that became a divine spirit in a past life." I was meaning father because he pretty seemed like a god until the father of Ediline Elric helped to stop him. But before we could talk more ghosts attacked us.

After escaping the ghosts, we made it to Boudica's camp until we were attacked by more soldiers. After that, we took a boat to the island to check about rumors of the god. But when we landed the god we found wasn't really a god but an immortal being named Stheno. But before we could ask her more ghosts and zombies attacked forcing us to fight them off. After fighting them off the gorgon sister told us that she was now a servant. She then offered her blessing as we entered the cave and prepared to explore the cave only to find more undead. Then a chimera which gave us a little trouble but when we escaped we gained two more allies in Elizbeth and Tamamo cat. The immortal hinted she the cat was supposed to fight us but didn't want to. But before we could gather ourselves Caligula returned for one last fight and the power of my servants was able to take him down and cause him to vanish as a servant did when defeated for good.

With the former emperor defeated, we returned to Rome only to meet more enemy soldier on the way. Then after fighting the soldiers, we discovered the soldiers seemed to be part of a noble phantasm. Then we later learned the noble phantasm they were part of Lancer Leonidas. We then had to battle through the lancer's army noble phantasm until Artoria used her noble phantasm to take out all the soldiers but still level the king standing but with the effort of the other servants we brought him down. But what he left behind was more soldiers that blocked our way but to our good luck two Chinese servants provided help.

But after that I felt Leff seemed to be summoning even more servants. To find the next commander we had to battle countless armies on the road until we finally met the first command of the legion Darius but through combined effort we were able to bring the berserker but after that we discovered the new enemy generals had even stronger plans. When I met them we discovered, they were a child version of alexander the great and Zhuge Liang, who was really Lord El-Melloi II fused into a pseudo servant much like Mashu. But with me using Greed's power we were able to defeat the paired servants.

Then for the next fight we met the final defender and protector of the palace Romulus. Before facing the founder of Rome, we had to defeat his golems and undead. Once inside we faced countless golems and chimera, until finally defeating founder. With his defeat Romulus said "I place Rome in the hands of you and your heirs." But when all seemed won, Leff showed himself again and revealed he was the first demon god Flauros. But using the power of Jeanne and El Melloi I was able to hold off and defeat the demon god.

But with Leff's defeat he summoned more monsters and one final servant to destroy Rome. The servant he did summon was Altera or Atilla the Hun who truly was like many of the other servants I faced a female. The servant then escaped to my guess preparing for her final attack. I then used my servants power to break through Altera's monsters. After the monsters were done we met the Hun on the battlefield for a final clash and I said to her "we can't let you destroy history Rome needs to prosper for the world." I then punched her and used my command seal to charge up Arash for a epic blast to take out the saber. After the battle was done, Nero wished us a goodbye and we returned to the base and there Da Vinci revealed she made a place to store the grail in Mashu's shield. Then once we met the professor he mentioned other demon gods could become later treats to grails but we would have to see as we went on.

 **Chapter end**

 **the next chapter will cover Nero fest, moon goddess and Halloween 2015/2017 events**

 **I am mostly do thing to break up on just doing singularities**

 **But the chapter after this one will have cover Okeanos**

 **I intend to cover all of the other singularities and events as well**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 7/15/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 7/22/18** **Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 7/29/18** **blade princess academia**

 **week of 8/5/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 8/12/18 Pokemon spirit z**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fullmetal order chapter 5 bonding and minor issues**

 **This chapter will cover Ediline bonding with a few of her servants and the first Halloween event and moon goddess events**

 **I will be skipping Nero fest since the first Nero fest doesn't add much to the story**

 **There will be lemons between Ediline and male servants**

 **The maybe Arash, Leonidas, Cu [caster and lancer],** **Lord El-Melloi II,** **and Alexander for now list will update as it goes on I might do two lemons per event chapter**

 **Ediline pov**

After the I returned to the base, I asked "So, what is the status of other singularities?" the reply Da Vinci gave was "We are trying to isolate one but it could be over a month. If you need something to do there are two choices and I can see if any other minor grails or historical problems pop up." I then asked her a question "Did my father help found Chaldea and if my parents are Japanese why I have blond hair and western name? The answer Romani gave was "Neither of your parents were pure Japanese your parental grandfather was a famous sword maker and his from the Fraga and your great grandmother was member of the Edelfelt family and both left enough blond DNA for you have your blond locks for your name you would have to ask your father. From what I heard he sent you to Chaldea due to both a heroic soul you held and the lack of ability to use either of your parent's magic. your father hoped you would have the chance to be a hero like he did."

For the next while, I decided to train with my servants until. I thought to ask the doctor "What is the easiest way to bond with my servants?" then the reply I received turned my face bright red when he said "love and sex! You can gain greater power when you bond with servants to the point you exchange mana through pure love sexy times. You can't just hook up to gain their most secret spells.

I knew I had to start so I went with the servant I found the sexiest, Waver velvet/ Lord El-Melloi II **.** To gain his bond I had to aid him through his life and Zhuge Liang's life to learn the true a little girl, whose true name was Shuri. Through that we learned how to improve his noble phantasm through the battles Shuri won. The last part we got to see was her meeting a man and getting then stopped before a kiss. I was sure from my memories of my past live or lives (couldn't be sure which) I knew what came next. So that lead me to dragging Waver to my room and asking "So, are you into girls, right?" then the replied I received "I enjoy both men and women." I said "Okay I just needed to make sure you want to have sexy with me." He said "Well to the point I was summoned I was never with a woman." That statement made me happy I had at least some experience.

I then dragged the taller man into my room and stripped down to underwear and said "your turn next." Still blushing and stunned I tackled him and stripped off his suited one item at a time. I could tell the man was fit but had no real strength to push me off. His only reply was "Your well-muscled for a girl and seem to be using a little enhancement.

 **Lemon start**

As soon as I got his fly open, I began to give him a hand job I was happy my experience knew when to stop before he came. Then I stripped my top and panties off then said sorry I don't really have the boobs to do tit fuck but this will do just fine." I then pointed to my pussy and lowered into onto his dick. I then rode into he came inside me

 **Lemon end**

and after we were finished he cried and said "I remembered from Rider how to add more Strength to the other servants."

The next morning, I woke up in Waver's arms and then got dressed and met with Da Vinci to get a letter saying a castle was ready. The great thinker then said "this must be a minor singularity. Most of them won't cause major changed as long they are solved quickly. This was the original purpose of Chaldea, but sadly the actions of Lev killed our other masters." I knew that meant I had to deal with the issue. I then went into the coffin to wake up in a haunted forest in what seemed like a European setting. The battle started with my servants having to fight ghosts. After fighting them I saw a strange castle and figured out that was my target to get there and see if I needed to claim a grail or not.

When I reached the first city I met with Kiyohime who told me about the candy monsters and that I had to defeat them to keep going. Besides the monsters, I battled Mata Hari and Vlad 3 and then Tamo cat. From each of them I learned the witched was using the grail to create a Halloween festival. Then when I made it to the castle I defeated Halloween incarnation of Elizabeth Bathory and claimed her as a servant. Once that was done, Liz put on a concert and said "to claim my grail you must defeat Tamamo no Mae. So we went through her quest calmed the servants and claimed the grail to return home only to learn somebody entered the base, took food and used the machine to rayshift.

When we entered the minor singularity, we were met by a woman hiding in the shadows and a pack of werewolves. To my luck the strange woman was a servant and helped us fight off the wolves. After the battle was done, we learned the servant's name was Orion. Then after walking in the forest a bit more, we met Marie, D'Eon and Sansom again but these incarnations weren't the same as the last ones and didn't know who we were. After listening and looking at the servants, I could tell they were drunk and brought dragon tooth warriors to help them attack us. But with the help of Waver, Orion and cursed arm Hassan I was able to bring them down. But after the fight was done, I found out Marie vanished but Mozart took over the servants and had them attack us again. After the servants calmed down, Marie returned again and convinced her forces to join our forces.

The party then walked until, we found a beach with a bonfire and around it was Martha, Georgios and Sasaki with the two saints as drunk as the last servants we faced. But After a hard-fought battle we calmed the servants. But with them defeated we were greeted by the roman servants Caligula, Attila and Caesar who we had to battle all over again. But with that fight done, Atilla was still angry and attacked us with dragons at her side and we had to calm her all over again.

Then after that fight was done, All the other servants vanished and Orion revealed herself as Artemis and said to me "if you want your food back and more you must pass my final test." Then with a hard fight using my berserkers, Lancer, Mashu and Jeanne we managed to take her down. After the fight was done, the moon goddess vanished and we return to the base. After returning, I summoned the goddess myself and learned the real Orion was a strange bear creature and Artemis was the body of the servant. The strange thing was the servant had more traits of the famous hunter than the goddess.

But after I managed I finished talking with the goddess, Da Vinci announced to Mashu and I "We discovered another singularity around the sees of the Mediterranean Sea.

 **Chapter end**

 **As stated the next chapter will be Okeanos and after that bonding and lemon scenes with more servants**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 8/5/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 8/12/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 8/19/18 Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 8/26/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 9/2/18 fullmetal order**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fullmetal order chapter 6 battles on the high seas**

 **This chapter will cover the third singularity Okeanos** **with Ed and Mashu dealing with the treats in the high seas**

 **Ed pov**

A few more days after Da Vinci found the new singularity, I was woken up by Fou and Mashu. They lead me to the professor and Da Vinci. Then the famous inventor said "we may have figured out who our enemy is from the monster." I then asked "who could that be?" She replied with "a famous Israeli king and that controlled 72 demon gods." through the conversation we learned of our goal during this mission and that was to find about the demon gods. Then we went to be transported and the place we landed was on a ship with several pissed off pirates ready for a fight. Then after the fight, Mashu woke up the pirates and we learn from them that they were just as lost in this area as us.

It seemed the area was a magical mess of several oceans and seas combined so we crossed the sea until we landed on an island full of more pirates and had to beat them until they revealed they just as lost as the last crew but they told us their captain might know and through when they lead us to their captain Francis Drake who unlike the history said was very female and very busty. To prove we should gain the pirates' aid my servants had to fight Drake. After her loss the captain agreed to aid us and explained what she identified in this magical mess of an area. It also seemed Drake had a grail and was using it to make food for her and her crew. The next day we made it the next island we ran into a number of zombie pirates and then their leader the Viking Eric Bloodaxe or Eric Haraldsson. We then battled the Viking and from him gained the charts for many of the islands in the area.

It wasn't long before we could make it to the next island, we had to fight off a crew of pirates. But once we got island we were greeted by countless waves of dragon-tooth warriors. But after the fight we were able to learn from Da Vinci, that we were in the age of exploration and however created this singularity used that to make an endless ocean full of strange areas. But before we could learn more, an earthquake happened and it caused a cave to open for use to explore. After crawling in the cave, we were greeted by skeleton and lamia. After we escaped that fight, we walked through a maze until we ran into more lamia and then finally a chimera but Drake's power helped take them down. once we made it to the next chamber, we were greeted by a large monster a girl that looked just like Stheno but she didn't name herself and only released the monster on us. When we faced the beast, it seemed like a masked beast. The fight was hard but with Mashu's guard and Drake's assault we brought the beast down. Berserker didn't die when we took it down but its mask was broken to reveal a minotaur. When we tried to make another attack, the girl stopped use and revealed she was the other gorgon's sister Euryale and she and the minotaur named Asterios agreed to join our fight.

After leaving that island, it wasn't long until we were attacked by another ship and more pirates that we had to battle. After the fight was done, the captain of the crew revealed himself as the legendary pirate Blackbeard and also as a man that preferred the gorgon's undeveloped body to Drake's more mature body. He then summoned back Eric attack and left us to deal with the Viking and an explosion that caused damage to the ship.

When we got to land, it turned out it was thanks to the minotaur dragging the ship we made it. Our next mission on the island was to find wood and fight the monster on the island over it. Then after a wave of beast men, we talked with the professor about what Blackbeard's noble phantasm could be and after speculation it had to be his ship. He also mentioned five servants on the ship and with Eric down four more left. Our next battle came after that in the form of dragons. But the dragon's bodies were good at fixing the ship and even Da Vinci said we didn't need too many dragon bodies to fix the ship.

Before we could find more dragons, we discovered Orion and Artemis again and this time they were willing to aid us kill the dragons and get off the island. It seemed after we fought we the hunter and goddess pair, that we had to hunt down the dragon nests and have our new friends join on the hunt. We kept hunting dragons until, we met the mother of the dragons and learned she was nearly as strong as Fafnir. But with the dragons gone we had the parts needed to fix the ship and went after Blackbeard and his ship all over again.

Before facing the servants, we had to battle through the crew of the queen Anne's revenge. Through a long fight the crew was down but we still had servants to take down. The first of those were two paired servants Ann bonny and Mary Reed, but with the help of the powerful pirate and the minotaur we took the pair down and made them vanish. With them down Blackbeard stepped up to battle us. The dirty pirate gave us a long fight but Mashu was able to defend against his canon barrage and Drake landed the final blow. But the one who killed the pirate wasn't my team but the final servant on the ship and one of the strongest warriors of the trojan war Hector. After the fight ended, Blackbeard finally vanished but Hector was very much alive and that meant the trojan warrior may or may not be the true enemy we need to take down to stop this singularity.

It turned out before escaping, the trojan took our gorgon friend and between us a storm and a ghost ship. But after stopping the ghosts, we clashed with Hector's pirates and golems. But after I cleared more pirates, I got the chance to face Hector himself again but with the help of Artoria I was able to take him down but they I learned of a new problem. That was the oldest pirate ship of all time the Argo with its leader Jason and his crew of argonauts. He bragged about Hercules but also had a younger version of caster Medea this seemed like it could turn into Fuyuki all over again. It made me hope we wouldn't have to deal with Gilgamesh all over again.

The first waves of enemies Jason sent after the golden hind was Medea's classic dragon tooth warriors, followed by the future witch herself. Then when the fight seemed nearly done, Hercules himself came out. We were able to hold the demi-god off but I didn't count of on his twelve lives. It took Asterios to take Hector's spear and stop the demi-god. But through the fight we learned Jason's goal the arc of the covenant. That gave us our next goal to get the arc before Jason could and also stop it from being opened or destroyed. We also figured Hercules needed to die either ten more times or use a powerful enough noble phantasm to truly kill him. But before we could, another ghost ship hit us.

After we cleared the ghost ship, we made it to land again and the first person I meet was a man with green hair that almost had a royal feel to him and a green haired woman that had a beast feel to her. Before we could go on we had to save the two from beast men. When I talked to the green haired woman she remembered Mashu and I from France but this time was sane and willing to help us. One thing the lion archer was shocked about was how lovey Artemis was with Orion. Atalanta also revealed she was guarding the ark and its holder and keeper king David. Before we could keep going with David, dragons attacked. After we finished the dragons off David explained to us how the ark worked and that we needed to keep it safe and keep Jason from feeding Euryale to the ark and destroying the era.

After talking a bit, we decided, to try and use the ark to kill Hercules. But to do so we would have to try and take out as many of his lives as we could. After four hard fight we were able to use the ark to kill the demi-god once and for all.

With that fight done, we headed to the Argo to fight and stop Jason once and for all to restore history to its correct path. But before we could face Jason, we had to clear the last shadow servants he summoned. After we boarded, the last line of defense was Hector and a few other shadow lancers and after a long-fought fight Hector vanished leaving only Jason and the future witch in our way. After talking with Jason, we learned Medea was the villain this whole time. She then decided to use the grail to offer Jason to summon the second demon god Forneus, who started as a shark monster but then changed into pillar god form. The last force we needed to face was the demon god and Medea. I knew the first thing we needed to do was to stop Medea's healing and then take down the beast itself. After a hard-fought battle and use of a few command seals we were able to win the fight.

After the fight was done, we tried to ask Medea who sent her on this quest but she said "since I was defeated as a mage, I can't give the man's name but I can give a hint David might be able to point your way." then she vanished and Drake asked me "Do I have a great legacy?" I replied to her with "From what I know you had heirs before history was lost. The last heir I know was a great adventurer." She liked that and said "Good to hear. If you meet them tell my stories and the story of the real me." As the other servants vanished, I asked David "Could your son be the person trying to destroy humanity?" But David replied with "Only the greatest betrayal should be able to turn him to darkness."

The Era was saved, we returned to the base and talked with Roman and Da Vinci as he revealed "my guess is in the next singularity our true enemy will reveal his face." When then waited until Da Vinci could find the next era needing to be corrected.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover more servant bonding and** **GUDAGUDA Honnouji** **and the first Christmas event**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 9/9/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 9/16/18 pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 9/23/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 9/30/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 10/8/18 blade princess in academia**


	7. Chapter 7

Fullmetal order chapter 7 Gudaguda, Christmas and king's love

This chapter will cover GUDAGUDA Honnouji event, the first Christmas event and bonding with David and a lemon as well The story will deal with the servants playing their roles and Ed helping to clear the events Lemon near the end Ed pov

Right after I recovered from Okeanos, I woke up the next morning to an alarm going off. Mashu and I searched around the base until running into a strange creature only to find a servant that seemed like a pink-haired Artoria save us. She told me "just call me Sakura saber." Then around the corner we met another woman who said "Call me demon archer." But after looking her over I only found a musket and asked Da Vinci "How can she be an archer with a gun?" And the reply I received was "the only real requirement for the class is use of ranged weapons/attacks or the ability to act on their own are requirements for archer class. But she could have also used a bow her past." But it wasn't long after running into them into a singularity.

Once there, we met demon archer and sakura saber and the archer explained "the imperial holy grail caused this era to go crazy." We then had to take out the creatures that attacked earlier known as mini nobus but my servants were able to stop them with ease. Demon archer then told us the tiny creatures are a part of her mind and we would need to stop them restore her power and save this era. She then agreed to help us do this and restore the era.

Demon archer soon told us, "the mini Nobus are controlling other servants." And the first we met was Arash that took on the name Matsudaira Arash and took charge of a legion of mini Nobus but neither put up much of a fight and we were able to take them down. then Arash used his noble phantasm to take down Ushi and her servants. After that, it turned out our next enemies were Medusa and Darius but with the helpful Saber and archer we were able to win the fight. We also learned from demon archer, her noble phantasm was strong against servants with riding. But with Darius done Artoria came in to steal our food, it was like demon archer said with the mini nobus forcing the servants in waring states roles. With Artoria's defeat, we learned getting through this area fast was important due to the effect of the area.

The next servants the grail summoned were Medea, Emiya and Cu and when Sakura saber tried to fight she was too sick to do so, but it seemed like her power came back and sakura saber revealed her true name as Souji Okita and helped take down the servants. After traveling around further, we met Gilgamesh with Hans and Mephistopheles helping. But with demon archer and Okita and Mashu were took them down. But with the final servants down, Demon archer revealed her true name as Nobunaga Oda and soon after that another Nobu and learned one for full of the negative side and the other was the good side and we needed to destroy the evil to gain the grail. Right as the battle began, Okita fell but I was able to use the power of Cu and David to bring her down. Then after returning to the base Nobu and Okita joined my servants and by then it was nearly Christmas time.

Once I made it back to my room, I noticed it was all decked out in Christmas style and we couldn't discover who was the person that did it. From what happened the last few times I knew it had to be a servant. But not much later I met the servant, Artoria Alter and discovered she changed herself into rider class and to make herself feel better decided to take the role of Santa and I needed to help her to return to the base. It turned out Santa alter wanted to gives gifts to servants and the first servants we had to give stuff to were Phantom, Lu Bu and Darrius but instead of being happy, we had to beat the servant senseless. The Santa servant then gave the servants craft essences and dragged me with her for 23 hours to the next stop. That next stop was France and the presents needed to be given to Marie, d'Eon and Astolfo and after again beating up the three Artoria gave them presents and went to the next area. That area was china and the person we were gifting was Jing Ke, Ushi and Martha and we again had to beat them and give them CE before leaving.

After that win, we left on the sleigh again and the next stop was with David, my father in servant form Emiya, David and a servant I haven't seen which Artoria told me was robin hood and again I defeated them and Robin asked to follow me. Then the next night came and we had to fight two new servants in the forms of jack the ripper and nursey rhyme, whom looked like little girl and Artoria wouldn't tell me why just they needed presents. Then the next night Artoria planed one last delivery and that was Caesar, who needed punishment for being a fake Santa. When we met him we had to kill him, but after a hard fought battle we defeated him.

After that was done, Artoria told me "we have one last trip to make and then I will return with you and Robin." That last trip was to meet Jeanne alter and after an even harder fight we won and I returned to the base and all the servants and myself celebrated Christmas together.

The servant that wanted to bond with me was Lancelot the two of us trained and I told him about my day. He liked to listen but couldn't really talk. I even helped him try and get along with Artoria but the king said about her former knight "he might need more of your help than mine." So, I just talked and battled with him until I convinced him to remove his helmet. I then kissed him and dragged him into my room.

After getting him in, he made his armor vanish and stood before me just in boxers.

 **Lemon start**

The next thing I did was get his boxers off to see his rock-hard dick. I then gave him a quick hand job and then let the jizz get into my mouth. After that, I stripped myself and laid on the bed spreading my legs. He knowing what to do plunged his dick inside of me until he came.

 **Lemon end**

After we were done, Lancelot left the room and let me sleep. Then next thing I knew I was woken up by Mashu saying "Da Vinci found the next singularity and it is in London."

 **Chapter end**

 **As I stated the next chapter will be London and deal with Mashu's London power up**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 9/23/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 9/30/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 10/8/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 10/14/18 Saber's rebirth the queen and the redeemed knight**

 **week of 10/21/18 Fate treads x hearts**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fullmetal order chapter 8 London the city of mist and machines**

 **This chapter will cover the London singularity**

 **As well as the power-up Mashu gets during it and Ed remembering bits of her past in the more modern city**

 **Ed pov [dream]**

I knew I was dreaming cause, I was a kid walking through a strange city. The first voice I heard had to be my mother's and she said "this is London and we need to meet an old friend." But before I could see her face or my father's face again I woke up. Then when I did, I saw Mashu's face and heard her ask "Did you have a dream sempai?" I replied with "yes, I did Mashu. Why do you ask?" then she said "You look like you have been crying," then I came back with "my dream ended before I could see my mother. Did you also have a dream Mashu?' she replied "I think I did but don't remember it."

We then headed to the transport and on arrival heard Da Vinci and Roman talking about the demon pillar gods and Solomon. Da Vinci then said "the singularity is London during the industrial revolution. I know you were in London at one time Ediline but this area will be very different. I am not sure how much of your childhood you do remember but you may get flashbacks."

With that we were ray shifted to London. Once we arrived, we noticed the same ring in the sky and after that we noticed the area was covered in fog and smog mixed together. The professor said this was normal but I felt something strange in the smog. Then after I said that Roman said "I am picking up magical energy from the fog." It seemed normal people were staying indoors in the city to avoid the magical fog's death affect.

After searching for a while, we ran into a person in red and silver armor whose face almost looked like Artoria and Roman couldn't tell if the knight was a mage or a servant. But before we could ask her a bunch of mech enemies attacked us. The robots almost seemed like magical porcelain dolls and broke with the magical attacks of casters just as easy. It wasn't long that we faced another wave of dolls but broke them with ease. After that we began to search for the Artoria like girl but ran into a bunch of Homunculi. But with Artoria's help I was able to stop them.

After the fight was done, I had to ask Da Vinci "How were those different than Illya or her maids?" The genius replied with "those combat only types they only attack and can't do much else. While Einzbern types like the maids are more complex and Illya is even more complex and modified to be the grail for about nineteen years max." Before the lecture could go on more, we were attacked by a legion of mech dolls and homunculi. But after I cleared that treat the next one was a giant robot but with the help of Nobu and Emiya archer the robot fell with ease. But then we met the next even bigger treat a little girl with large knives came out and asked me while referring to herself as us "Are you two mages or servants?" Then she revealed her name as jack the ripper a servant of assassin class and attacked Mashu and I. That forced the caster servants to come out and after a long fight but Jack escaped and we met with the knight again.

After the fights were done, the knight revealed her name as Mordred and agreed to help us clear this singularity. Then after that took us to her base with a blond glass- wearing man and said man yelled at Mordred for revealing her name. But after prodding from Mordred the blond revealed his name henry Jekyll assassin class and explained how much damage the fog had done and also the fog was due to happen in the twentieth century as well. Then the final reveal the blond man gave was we had three more days to solve this issue. Da Vinci and Roman then looked up the problem while We went back out to try and solve the problem. But on leaving we had to face more of the robot assassin dolls.

After that fight, more dolls and homunculi came out and we had to battle them until meeting a strange clown like servant. The servant revealed after a battle our target Victor Frankenstein blew up and then the man attacked us and revealed he was a servant named after the devil himself Mephistopheles and gave us a hard fight until Mordred and Santa alter landed the final blow.

After that fight, we came back to the base to meet a new servant that Mordred revealed as a female version of Frankenstein's monster. But besides being female, the monster was made from as much alchemy as machine parts and a berserker class. But after getting her to Hyde, the Doctor revealed this monster was the original and we then had to deal with more enemy monsters. After that fight, Mordred helped train Mashu to unlock more power and another ability of her shield. Those new powers helped battle through another wave of monsters. But with that treat clear we had to fight a new enemy, a magical possessed book. But when looking for said book, we met another servant a young boy with a deep manly voice. Then after talking the boy revealed the book was attacking people and soon us. But we managed to draw the book out and scare it off. But with that fight done the boy revealed himself as a caster servant Hans Christian Andersen and the book took the form a girl and called herself Nursery Rhyme and we then had to destroy her to help the era.

After that fight, I brought Hans back to the base and revealed Frankie wasn't a very good housemate. But we soon had to leave to face more enemies until we met Jack and male caster. The caster said he was one of the leaders of project that made the fog and the enemies we had been facing. The caster only said his name was P and revealed Jack took something he needed from Scotland yard. We then began the fight with Jack, P and his monster army. After they fight was done Jack vanished and the man left the field of battle.

Once we got back the base Hans revealed the fog was summoning servants and could give us even more treats to face soon. After facing wave after wave of monsters until, in the fog appeared another servant, the caster Shakespeare. But after that caster came out P again and he mentioned about waiting for the fog to bring out servants willing to come to him aid. After talking on for a bit p revealed his name as Paracelsus von Hohenheim and when I heard that name I just wanted to punch his smug face. This man was this world's version of my dad but it seems with less morals. I then told Mashu "Give me a good opening to punch that man's face." Then Mordred asked me "what grudge do you have against him?" I replied to her "Wouldn't you do the same to your father. This man is the incarnation mine from a past life." She just replied "Okay I will give you that punch but if you summon me in a period I can face my father you need to let me do the same." I just nodded for deal and we began the fight. After clearing a wave of monster, the next fight was against that man and his giant new robot called a helter skelter. We were able to stop the mech but I use greed's power to hold off the man's noble phantasm and got the knockout punch.

After that fight ended, I expected the fog to fall but it was still there and more robot dolls and helter skelter replaced him and began to attack. We had to fight off wave after wave of the robots again until making back to the base for sleep. Then after rest, I reported to Jekyll what was happening. It also turns having two famous writers in your house isn't very good cause both were crazy and driving Jekyll just as nutty. Hans wanted to know how to solve the problem and Shakespeare wanted to write it down but after talking it out we went back into battle with our next target the clock tower. We had to try and get as many mages to help in the fight. We kept fighting through the to find more buildings destroyed and a new kind of monster, more like booked like nursery rhyme but unable to manifest into full servants. But in the course of battle Jekyll changed into Hyde and ripped the books to shreds. But after the fight, we found most of the clock tower was gone but, in its place, we found tunnels and we had to fight through those to try and find the peace of info Hans needed to get be able to find. After more fights, we made it out of the tunnels with the info Hans needed.

After recovering again, more helter skelter began to gather and Hans discovered the machines were made by magic and the casters said that Fran could help find the source. it didn't take long for us to find the source of the fog but before getting there we had to face more helter skelter mixed with dolls until we discovered the creator of the robots was Charles Babbage. We also needed to figure out which people in this era were servants and not to truly stop end this. After clear wave after wave of robots, we got to meet Babbage himself to learn the man became either a cyborg or was in a suit. After a long fight, we took the man down and made him vanish with hint of who had the grail.

After we made it to the undercity, we found more monster that were the people killed in the fog were turned into zombies. After fighting through the waves, we found the source of the fog was my aunt's adopted grandfather but as a young man. After talking for a while he turned into a demon god Demon God Barbatos and we had to battle until the demon fell. But with his fall came out another servant archer class Tesla. He then summoned more monsters that we had to face before the mad genius. But before the man could make his final attack, another servant, a berserker named Kintoki joined my side in battle and with him also came Tamamo no Mae.

After that fight was done, we had to battle through more books until meeting Tesla again in battle. But with the fall of the inventor came the very servant Mordred wanted to fight but in the form of a tainted lancer. But with Mordred's rage we stopped Artoria only to meet the true enemy. He soon showed his face as king Solomon it took a long hard fight to drive the king off but once he was defeated Solomon seemed to switch personalities from one that wanted to kill everyone to a nicer side.

After he left the singularity vanished and we returned to the base and tried to discover what the man truly wanted to do. He left with that message and we knew we had to stop him to save all of time.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover saber war, kara no kyokai and valentine's day with more servant bonding**

 **For next update will be**

 **week of 10/8/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 10/14/18 Saber's rebirth the queen and the redeemed knight**

 **week of 10/21/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 10/28/18 fullmetal order'**

 **week of 11/4/18 Fate treads x hearts**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fullmetal order chapter 9 new year's, saber wars and chocolate**

 **This chapter will cover a little of the new year's event 1, saber wars and the valentine's event 1**

 **If I have time I may write a lemon scene but I am not sure**

 **Ed pov**

After a short new year's party and too much drinking, I woke up a ship during a storm to a male voice. It wasn't long that I saw the man behind the voice to me a Indian male with a white outfit on and a bow made of light. I also soon discovered Mashu was next to me. The archer told us the ship was ok until ghost attacked and I had to call my servants to help fight them off. The new archer did a lot of work and we won the fight but after that we were met by a shadow lancer that clearly wanted revenge on our archer. We then battled the lancer and his ghost army till the end. the archer then revealed himself as a wonderer and that he would join us when we next saw him.

After archer vanished, I was in another battle on the boat with a lancer and skeletons this time. Then after that wave another wave came but with a shadow of the archer we just fought. The lancer then said "that man was my brother but for his story I will tell you in the future." I hope to see you soon. With that we returned to the base.

The next day, we went to a singularity to check out and problem, but for this it was mostly Artoria lily to train and us to help her get stronger. After a little while for training we met another version of Artoria. After we defeated the new Artoria, she revealed her name as mysterious heroine x, the self-proclaimed ultimate saber. I then pointed out to her "Aren't you an assassin class? Also, why did you attack us?" she replied with "I am here to help Lily get stronger and class doesn't matter for the ultimate saber." I just shook my head and left in her ship.

It turned out to train X wanted us to help her collect Artorium from aliens. The first wave of aliens we faced were similar to the mechanical dolls we faced in London but with the cowlick all of the other Artoria's had. After defeating the first wave of the dolls, X kept saying the material would power up lily but wouldn't say how. It turned out the next person wanting the Artorium was Blackbeard and his army of pirates we needed to fight. After the pirate was defeated Lily shock the pirate in his male with a beam and made him fall to the ground crying but after he was tamed the pirate and saber Gilles joined our team to help collect the Artorium.

The next phase of the battle was dragons with the Artoria cowlick but were able to stop them with ease. It also seemed X was sensitive about her class not being saber. She it also seemed X came from another alternate timeline. But before she could say more, Emiya, Nero and Tamo attacked us. But after defeating the group they decided to come with us.

It helped because we needed them to help battled more of the monsters. Then after that, we met Okita and the man with the name of the name my father. Then after them we met Babbage, Tesla and Kintoki all wanting to help but not in the right ways. But before we could get their aid with the ship we had to fight them and a few helter skelter. The three then gave us the needed parts then left. After that fight we talked with x and she told us of her future and the issues with too many sabers until a white clothed copy of her named z came and then we were forced to fight an army of Z's until x had to leave. With her gone the time space returned and we went back to the base.

It wasn't long after I returned, that Shakespeare dragged Mashu and I into another singularity he claimed it was to teach me about love. But he just ended up telling us about love while making us fight male servants and chocolate servants and monsters. But during the course of these fights, I met a new version of Nero in a bridal gown. I also gave chocolate to Kintoki, Waver, Telsa, Jekyll and a few of the other male servants. I was just hoping I would get to add more of them to my harem during white day.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover white day,** **Kara no Kyoukai and** **Cries of The Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower. With one or two lemons if I have time**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 11/4/18 Saber's rebirth the queen and the redeemed knight**

 **week of 11/11/18 Fairy of south park**

 **week of 11/18/18 phoenix princess academia**

 **week of 11/25/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 12/2/18 fullmetal order**


End file.
